Summer break is Summer love
by Colorific101
Summary: The whole gang is thinking of what to do in the summer, then an idea from Haruno sakura sent them all to an adventure that they will never forget. Sasusaku(Main), Naruhina, Negiten, InoShika, (all side)
1. Intro

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER JUST A BRIEF INTRODUCTION AND EXPLANATION, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE FIRST CHAPTER

Hello there my name is Colorific101 and this is going to be my first fanfiction and i hope you all will support me through this journey! I'm going to give you a little brief info about myself, i am a student who just loves to create fantasy's in her head about her favorite ships in many scenarios and wants to share them to the world.

OTP's:

~Sasusaku (sasuke x sakura)

~Nalu (Natsu x lucy)

~Soma (Soul x Maka)

~Rin x Len

~Victuri (Victor x Yuri)

~707 x MC

~Cielstian (Sabastian x Ciel)

thats just some of my ships theres many more where that came from hehe, anyway i just t have really great supporters who will help me out in my story's and make be an even better writter! I wanna show you guys my story's and see how they do, my insparation comes from anime(figures) and just changed my life, it made me go into drawing and singing and so many more things!

I don't wanna ramble on too long now but thats just a little bit about me! Don't worry i will post the first chapter of Summer break is Summer love as soon as i can, thank you for reading!

\\(^u^)/


	2. Thinking of plans

CHAPTER 1

Hello to whomever is reading this!

my name is Colorific101 and this is my first fanfiction that i ever wrote, i hope you enjoy the first chapter of Summer break is Summer love a sasusaku fanfic and yes there will be some lemon in this story cuz why not? i mean it's a sasusaku fanfic there has to be SOME lemon(don't worry it will only be little sprinkles of lemon zest), please give me feedback in weather i should continue this story or not and if i do then you guys will get a special present! now without further ado i present you the first chapter!

Thinking of plans

"Hey Teme, what are you going to do this summer?" an eagerly Naruto stated. "Dobe, i'm gonna do what i always do, go to my family's beach resort, do nothing that interests me and get mauled by fangirls yada yada." Sasuke said with no enthusiasm, he just sat on Naruto's couch all comfy like it was his but he knew he was welcome into the dobe's home anytime. "Doesn't it get boring doing the same thing every summer? Why don't you go do something different this year?" Naruto said, "yeah it does boring and i never thought of doing something different. . ." Sasuke said while staring in the distance. Just then Naruto got an idea, he got up and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back with his signature toothy grin.

"Ugh what did you do?" Sasuke said annoyed. "Well...i just got of the phone with your parents and guess what?" Naruto said all giddy, "They realized that I'm more better then that Itachi and should throw him out and honor me." Sasuke said bluntly, he really didn't like his brother Itachi, he was always better than him and his parents always thought of Itachi better well his father that is. "Dam...um no but I talked to your parents about letting you stay here for the Summer! Haha!" Naruto stated with glee. "How…? I'm not gonna even ask and what am i gonna do now that I'm stuck here with a perverted monkey?" sasuke stated. "Yeah Negi is kinda a perv but i don't know where you got money from…"Naruto curiously stated, "I'm talking about you idiot." "HEY! I'm not a perverted stupid monkey...I'm a curious monkey!" Naruto stated. "Right...anyway what am i gonna do? Sit around all day at home like you? I need some excitement in my life." just as Sasuke finished his statement his phone started ringing.

Sasuke:"Hello?"

Sakura:"Hey Sasuke, it's me Sakura"

Sasuke:"Oh, hey what's up sakura?"

Sakura:"The ceiling"

Sasuke:"Very funny, now what do you want?"

"IS THAT SAKURA?! HEY SAKURA IT'S ME NARU-WAAUK!"

Sakura:"Was that Naruto?"

Sasuke:"Yeah"

Sakura:"Did you punch him in the face again?"

Sasuke:"The dobe was loud and hurting my ears with his annoying yelling."

Sakura:"figures, you two need to stop hurting each other all the time."

Sasuke:"Ha like that's going to happen, now why did you call me?"

Sakura:"Ah well you see i need a favor from you and Naruto"

Sasuke:"And that is…?"

Sakura:"My parents are going away for the summer and they packed a lot of stuff and I was wondering if you and Naruto can help me load their luggage into the truck?"

Sasuke:"Sure, I've got nothing else to do, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

Sakura:"Thanks Sasuke, bye~"

Sasuke:"later."

He then hung up the phone "Hey Dobe were going to Sakura's place!" Sasuke yelled. "YAYYY"Naruto yelled. Sasuke knew that today was going to be a long day for him.

Author's note:

Well? How did you like it? I hope i did good enough for you guys to think that this story should continue. If you leave any reviews i'll make sure to read them and i promise that by this Saturday the next chapter should be up. Thank you for reading make sure to follow for future stories and updates and tell your friends!

\\(^u^)/


	3. Working hard

Thank you to the followers and messages that I got and I really appreciate it and without further ado here is chapter 2!

Working hard

Naruto and Sasuke were walking to Sakura's house, "So seems like sakura's not going with her parents with year...wonder what she's gonna do now." Naruto said with his arms behind his head, Sasuke just kept on walking and ignored Naruto's statement. They kept on walking until they saw a truck in the distance, the two boys saw a small blob of pink in the distance moving around knowing it was sakura. They saw the little cherry blossom struggle with the the fairly large boxes, "SAKURA! OVER HERE!" shouted Naruto "not in my ear idiot, you want me to go deaf!?" exclaimed Sasuke. Soon Sakura turned around to see the boys, she was so glad that they came due to her being very tired. Sakura waved at them both like she always does. "Thanks for coming you two, i can't do all this by myself." Sakura said softly. "No problem Sakura were always…"then Naruto saw the tower of boxes that were beside the little flower "happy…" so many boxes that even Sasuke couldn't believe it, "to help…" naruto stated. "Sakura when you said your parents packed a lot of stuff… you weren't kidding!" said sasuke. "I mean what I say sasuke." Sakura states. Just as they were about to start putting the stuff away they all heard a voice in the distance. "FOREHEAD!" Sakura knew exactly who it was an replied back with "INO-PIG!" the two ran towards each other and embraced in a hug. "Troublesome, do you have to do this every time that you see each other?" said a pineapple haired man. "Ignore Shikamaru sakura he's just cranky that i brought him over here." said Ino "Oh well thanks for coming anyway, now let's-wait where's Hinata?" questioned Sakura as she looked around. "How many people did you invite?" asked Naruto, "i called everyone that i could in the amount of time that i had so not that many but enough to help out" stated Sakura.

"I'm Here!" Yelled Hinata from a distance, she was huffing and puffing, tired from the fact that she ran over to sakura's place. "Sorry i'm late i asked Negi to come along and then Tenten decided to come as well." said Hinata, "Lady Hinata! You mustn't rush or you'll hurt yourself!" Exclaimed Negi "I'm sorry Negi i just didn't want to make the others wait for us…" said Hinata dainty, Negi nodded as acceptance from the apologie. "Negi you should be so over-protective of Hinata, she can take care of herself." said Tenten as she came into the group. Negi didn't say anything but glared at the Uchiha, and Sasuke glared right back at him. Sasuke and Neji were friends but they were also rivals. "So! Now that we're all here let's get started with the loading! And after this we can all cool off in the pool!" exclaimed Sakura. The gang wasn't that excited until they heard Sakura say 'pool',as soon as they heard that they went straight to work.

~an hour and a half later~

"Uhhh I'm so tired...are we finished yet?" said Naruto weakly "Dobe...you put in the last...box" said and also weakly sasuke. "It's to HOT!" just as Naruto finished his sentence he took off his shirt and there stood a very red Hinata. She looked away to hide her embarrassment, everyone was dead tired but they remembered that their reward was a nice long time at the pool. "Hey Forehead can we go to the pool now?" asked Ino "Hold on i have to tell my parents that were done...Mom! Dad! We finished!" said Sakura, then Sakura's parents came out, "Thank you all so much for helping us out, as a reward you may use the pool and go inside if you like for the rest of the day to rest." said sakura's mom sweetly, they all replied with a thank you, "Now sakura your father and I are leaving now… we will be back around the middle of september, behave and have fun alright?" stated sakura's mother. "Alright and have fun on your trip!" said Sakura, "Bye miss Haruno! I'll make sure to take care of her!" exclaimed Ino as sakura's parents went into the truck and said their final goodbyes and watch them drive off into the distance.

Then Sakura yelled "Alright everyone let's get ready for the pool!" "Yeah!" stated the rest of the gang

Author's note:

And that was chapter two everyone! Hoped you liked it, and i tried to get it done before new year's too and i did! Don't worry there will be some SS fluff in the next chapter and some others as well! Thank you for your support and the next chapter should be up by friday, see ya!


	4. Pool party time!

So so sorry that i broke my promise and that I'm late everyone, i had a lot of school work to do and the time just flew by when it was friday i thought it was thursday so i could write an update but i guess time got the better of me hehe. Anyway i will apologize with a early present and that is Longer chapters! I have seen your reviews and likes so I'm going to create longer chapters from now on, anyway onto the story!(again really sorry that this is SUPER late Gomenasai~)

Pool party time!

"Alright guys let's go change and cool off in the pool!" said Sakura "Yeah! Pool time! Woooo!" yelled Naruto. The gang went to go and change at their houses and came back to Sakura's place with a few other goodies as well, sakura went to the garage and got some chairs and set it around the pool. "Hey forehead! We're here!" yelled ino as sakura finished setting everything up. They all came in at once, all the girls formed a small circle near the tree in the backyard a new feet away from the pool. For the guys they just started to mingle around and get in the pool and just push each other's heads into the water.

Meanwhile with the girls~

"So, Hinata see anything you like by the pool?" said Ino with a wink. 'Umm…" Hinata blushed, she was blushing at a half-naked Naruto, but not just a half-naked Naruto it was a wet half-naked Naruto, poor Hinata, the poor thing was going to faint any second now. "Um don't worry Hinata you don't have to answer, i understand." said Ino, Hinata nodded with a faint smile. "Girls i must say, we look fine~" said Ino. Ino was wearing a two piece bikini both pieces being light blue with three white stripes, Tenten was wearing a one piece with a pink skull on the back of it. Hinata was wearing a simple blue schoolgirl swimsuit that was just a little too tight in the chest area, and finally Sakura was wearing a plain black two piece that showed off her curves nicely. "I mean dam! We look good!" said Ino, "Ino-pig please" said sakura as she went in her house to get some towels. "Hey guys since sakura left let's play a prank on the boys!" whispered Tenten "Yeah! I love a good prank!" said Ino, "Um don't you think it's a bit rude?" said Hinata "Oh come on Hinata you gotta have a little fun in your life." said Tenten. Hinata just nodded. "Alright here's the plan" said Tenten, she explained the whole plan to the girls who actually thought it was a pretty good prank. "Now when Sakura comes back we'll explain it to her got it?" said Tenten, 'Got it" said Ino and Hinata.

Meanwhile with the boys~

Naruto and Sasuke were dunking each other's heads into the water while Neji and Shikamaru were watching and saying jokes about them and how they always fight. "Neji i got a question for you...why don't you put your hair up? Won't it be troublesome to have all that hair in your face in the water?" asked Shikamaru, "I happen to be used to my hair down all the time...i feel more...comfortable with it down plus i don't want the hair tie that i use to get wet and all shriveled up." replied Neji, Shikamaru nodded with an understanding face. Shikamaru was wearing dark green trunks with black pockets on the sides, Neji was wearing black trunks with a white stripe on the end of each side. Naruto was wearing plain orange trunks and a necklace with a small blue crystal that his mother gave him when he was a baby. Sasuke was wearing navy blue trunks and a necklace with the Uchiha symbol that his mother also gave to him when he was just a mere child. Naruto and Sasuke were in the water 'fighting' each other as you would say. "Hey teme! Stop trying to drown me!" said Naruto. "Dobe, i wasn't trying to drown you i was helping you up so you WOULDN'T drown cuz you don't know how to swim." said Sasuke as he got out of the pool. "Hey i can to swim! See i can doggie paddle!" yelled Naruto as he splashed his way in a small circle, Sasuke ignored his statement and went inside Sakura's house to get some water.

Normal state~

When he slided the door he bumped into Sakura who had a large pile of towels with her that ended up on the ground. "Ow...my head...oh! Sasuke i'm sorry it was my fault i didn't see you there." said Sakura as she got up and picked up the towels. "Aw man, and these were fresh out of the dryer to...guess i gotta wash them again." Sasuke just stared at Sakura as she walked to the laundry room, he decided to follow her out of curiosity totally forgetting about getting water. Sasuke never really been inside Sakura's house before, he only saw the front of it. Sakura had no idea that Sasuke was following her so she decided to talk to herself about what she should do later in the day with her friends. "Hm...maybe i should make some food for everyone, i mean they did help a lot with the boxes so i can give them that as a thank you gift!" said sakura with a smile. She walked into the laundry room to put the towels back into the washer, she backed up and without Sasuke noticing he was to slow to move in time so she bumped into him once again. "Huh?" said Sakura as she turned around to see a pair of onyx eyes stare at her, "Sasuke, you startled me! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "I felt bad for making you drop all the towels so i thought i could come and help you" said Sasuke sternly, "I heard you were going to make something for the others...i shall help with that." said Sasuke. "Oh no Sasuke you don't have to help me at all! You should go back out to the pool and relax you helped me quite enough the boxes." said Sakura as she flustered around, "I insist, plus i don't wanna go back to the dobe over there, he'll just make me get a headache with all of his stupid words." said Sasuke roughly. "Oh...well i guess you can help if you want then, i just thought you'd be tired from all of the lifting and cool off in the pool." said Sakura dainty.

With the girls~

"Seems that Sakura isn't going to come out anytime soon so let's just go on with the plan without her, i'm sure she won't mind." said Tenten "Alright but we gotta make sure it turns out really good since she isn't here" said Ino. The three girls went towards the gate and Tenten yelled "Sakura! We'll be back in about 10 minutes, were going to the store!" Sakura went outside and said it was alright and the girls left.

10 minutes later~

The three girls came back with three buckets, some type of bag with liquid in it, and some glitter as well. They went around the other side of the house so that the boys wouldn't see them and what they were carrying and be suspicious. "Okay we'll put this in the buckets and since there's three of them there we can use one bucket per person, Ino you take Shikamaru, Hinata you take Naruto and i'll take Neji, and after we throw this on them put douse them with glitter!" Said Tenten "alright let's do this!" said Ino with excitement, "Um...i'm still not sure about this guys...do we really have to do this?" said hinata shyly, "Would you do it if we said we would get you a date with Naruto~?" asked Ino, Hinata just blushed at the thought and fantasized about what her and naruto could do together on a date, she nodded at the agreement. "Great! So now Hinata you have to distract the boys and we'll come up behind them when you finish and you'll throw the liquid on Naruto alright? Then BOOM glitter cannon!" said Tenten. The two other girls nodded and go on with the prank.

With Sasuke and Sakura~

"Thanks for helping me out Sasuke, these snacks should do the trick to show my appreciation to all of them for working so hard!" said Sakura with a smile, Sasuke went up to the array and saw the snacks, there were deviled eggs, cookies, and triangle sandwiches. He got closer to the food and ate some, "Hey!" said Sakura, Whapht?" said Sasuke as he munched on a sandwich, "Those were for the others!" complained Sakura, Sasuke just kept on munching until he grabbed another sandwich. "Sasuke! Those are for the others, come on!" said Sakura as she tried to take away the sandwich from him but she was too short since he held it in the air. "Hey… i helped so i can eat some."stated Sasuke, then realization came to Sakura "oh...yeah you did help, sorry i wasn't thinking straight hehe" Sakura said with a laugh, "we should go outside and give these to the rest of the group, i'm sure they'll enjoy it." said sakura as she started to walk to the slide door with the tray of food. Little did she know that something not so good was going to happen.

Normal state~

The three girls were getting ready to pull off the prank, they were in position, all was ready, they just had to wait for Hinata to finish up. "Um...Neji-niisan...um does my swimsuit look g-good on m-m-me?" asked Hinata very nervously. "Lady Hinata! What makes you ask such a question?!" exclaimed Neji. Sakura and Sasuke came out with the goodies "Hey guys we made so-" Sakura was interrupted "NOW!" yelled the other girls. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata threw the black liquid at the boys and then threw the glitter, only to their knowledge that they didn't throw it at the boys, the threw it at Sasuke and Sakura. All stood still, they all had their mouths wide open, Sakura and Sasuke were covered head-to-toe with the black liquid and glitter, they didn't know what was coming to them now…

Author's note: Again SUPER SORRY i didn't get the chapter out on time, i explained already in the beginning, but what i wanna know is how did you like it? Was good enough for a pause? Please leave your reviews and thank you if you waited patiently!

\\(^u^)/


	5. War

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and i forgot to mention this is my previous chapters but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY! Any onto the chapter!

 **War**

There stood Sakura and Sasuke in black goop with glitter. The tray of goodies that they made on the ground also covered in the black goop. Ino just stood in shock, "S-Sakura...I…" Ino couldn't finish her sentence, she was so shocked. "Why?" shuttered Sakura, "Why….why would you do something like this?" said Sakura quietly, "Sakura...it was just a prank...for the guys but you came in and…" Tenten said. "You wanted to do this to us?" said Neji as he pointed to the guys, "Yeah it was all my idea, i made Ino and Hinata do it with me." said Tenten quietly. "Hinata...you were also part of this? I never expected you to...do something like this." Said Sakura, Hinata just hung her head down in shame of what she had done, she was ashamed of it and was very disappointed in herself. "You guys are real idiots" said Sasuke bluntly, "It's your fault for getting in the way Sakura, if you hadn't gone in the way then you and Sasuke wouldn't be in this situation." Said Tenten, Sakura couldn't believe what one of her best friends just said to her, Ino and Hinata couldn't even believe it themselves, the boys were also in shock, especially Neji. "If you hadn't of gotten in the way Sakura, then you wouldn't be all mad and stuff, ya snooze ya lose." said Tenten with her arms crossed over her chest in an old-fashioned manner. "Tenten are you serious right now!? Cuz she 'got in the way'!? I'm so sorry Sakura, i didn't mean for this to happen." said Ino as she tried to talk some sense out of Tenten. "What? I'm telling the truth Ino, She got in the way so it's her fault!" exclaimed Tenten, "Tenten! What has gotten into you!?" said Hinata, the gang was surprised that Hinata raised her voice but they completely understood the reason on that Tenten is not acting her normal self. "You know Sakura, you always get in the way, why did i even help you out today? Your so _annoying_." said Tenten, all of them were in shock of what the bun-haired girl just said, Sakura was so hurt, especially at the word 'annoying' everyone knew what that word meant to Sakura. It was the word that her brother would always use to tease her with, she loved her brother his name was Hiraku Haruno, he was 5 years older than Sakura and she thought he was the best brother in the world. They did everything together, they played, watch T.V, make dinner when mom and dad worked late, Sakura loved her brother to death until he suddenly disappeared one night. When Sakura was 12 years old Hiraku was acting different one day and wasn't to be seen ever since then, it's been 5 years since then and there was no sign of him, Sakura herself and her parents have been looking nonstop until he has been gone for 2 years they gave up. "Sakura...are you okay?" asked Naruto, Sakura just started to tear up she ran into the house leaving a trail of black goop up to her bathroom. Everyone glared at Tenten, she froze at the intense glares that she was receiving, especially from a certain Uchiha.

With Sakura~

*Sniff* "Why did Tenten act like that…? She never acted like that before, she was always *sniff* a kind person…" Sakura said through her tears. Sakura wasn't the one to usually cry, she was always a strong person, emotionally and mentally. "She even *Sniff* brought up my brother...she knows how sensitive that topic is to me…" Sakura said, she was very hurt, she never knew Tenten would turn into something like...that. "I think i should take a shower…" Sakura said sadly, she went to take off all her clothes and got in the shower, she turned on the water to a nice warm setting, luckily the black goop rinsed off easily and was clean in a matter of minutes. She got out of the shower in about 12 minutes, she put on some clean clothes and fell on her bed, she was so comfortable in her bed she fell asleep.

With the gang~

"Tenten! Apologize immediately!" yelled Neji, Tenten was shocked for Neji to raise his voice, especially at her. "Wh-what...why?" questioned Tenten, "Saying she got in the way was one thing, but bringing up her brother...was something completely different...you really messed up" Sasuke stated, "You even made her cry! She never cries!" remarked Naruto. "Then that means she's just a cry baby." said Tenten. "Sakura never cries...and when she does, it's serious." said Ino in a serious tone, "S-sakura is always kind to you Tenten, w-why did you do something like that?" asked Hinata, "I-" Tenten was cut off. "How would you feel if you were in Sakura's position?" Shikamaru stated, Tenten froze, she didn't realize it. "How would you feel if someone tried to blame you for something they didn't even do? If they talked about you in an inappropriate way? If they talked about your lost brother who you love dearly?" Shikamaru enquired. Tenten realized what she had just done, "I...I...what happened to me?" asked Tenten "Oh Sakura...i'm so...so so so…..so sorry." Tenten said to herself as she started to hit herself in the head. "You shouldn't say that to us, you should go and say it to her." Said Ino, the brown haired girl nodded and headed towards the slide door, then Sasuke came out of the slide door out of nowhere. "Not now, she's asleep, she needs her sleep after today." stated Sasuke, "Teme? When did you leave?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head. "I went to go check on her and how she was doing, when i opened the door she was sleeping on her bed." said Sasuke.

Flashback to Sasuke checking on Sakura~

Most of the black goop slid off of Sasuke so he didn't have to take a shower, he was getting tired of the argument that was going on in the backyard so he decided to go check on Sakura. He did care for the girl he just didn't show it since he never shows emotion, he knew Sakura ever since they were 10 years old. Making Sakura very was a shock to him but he knew that someone had to comfort her since she was emotionally unstable at the moment, the pink headed girl was one of his closest friends that a was a girl, he was very comfortable around her. Sasuke went up the stairs to her room and stood in front of the door, it was a plain white door with a sign saying 'Sakura's room Please knock!', he opened the door to find a figure lying down on the bed cuddling a pillow. He came closer to the bed and saw Sakura lying there sleeping peacefully on her bed. He saw reddening under her eyes, "She must of cried a lot." said sasuke, he noticed some tear marks on her cheek that were still a bit wet "she must of fallen asleep not to long ago" he said as he stroked her cheek. His hand soon went to her pink locks, "soft.." he said as he was feeling it ' _she must of taken a shower_ ' he thought, "Mmm…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep, Sasuke then backed away a bit and headed back to the door to let her go back to sleep. "Sasuke…?" Sakura asked curiously yet weakly at the same time, he looked back and stated "go back to sleep". She looked confused "just go back to sleep, you need it" said Sasuke as he closed the door. ' _ **Just do what he says, you've been through a lot today, i'm sure you and Tenten can figure this out later. Right now you need your rest.**_ ' Sakura's conscious said, She was so tired she fell back asleep.

Back to present time and the group~

"So she's asleep?" Naruto asked, "Dobe, what did I just say?" said Sasuke to the idiot. Naruto just looked around like he always does, "Tenten...are you ok?" asked Hinata, Tenten was looking down at the ground shivering. "She must've cried herself to sleep...i...really messed up didn't i?" said Tenten, "Tenten...at least you've realized what you did wrong and are going to apologize to Sakura." said Neji said as he went up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "But...do you guys forgive me? I understand if you don't." said Tenten with a frown, "We always forgive if the other side realizes their actions and regret it." Said Shikamaru as he went towards the fence and looked up at the sky. "That is true...but in the meantime why don't we clean up around here...for Sakura." said Ino as she looked around and saw the mess that they all made. They split up into two groups Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji went to clean up the part of the yard near the pool while Ino, Hinata, and Tenten went to go clean up the chairs and outer area near the tree. After an hour of cleaning they all noticed that it was getting dark and it was pretty chilly too, "Guys it's about 7:00, i think we should go inside, we are finished cleaning after all." Said Naruto as he was opening the slide door to go into the house. They all agreed and went in the house towards the living room, Sasuke noticed and extra tray of snacks that Sakura and him made a while ago so he decided to bring it to the gang. "Oh? Are those snacks? They look like the ones you and Sakura brought out earlier." said Naruto as he went up towards Sasuke and analyzed the orderves. "Yeah, there was an extra tray so i brought it." said Sasuke as he put the tray down on the table, "Aw Sasuke~ you thought about us?" said Naruto in a girly voice, Sasuke glared at him "Dobe, i didn't want them to go to waste, plus they taste pretty good for mediocre snacks." said Sasuke as he picked up a snack and popped one in his mouth. "Oh...well that's nice!" said Ino as she also grabbed a snack and ate one, "Mmm~ tpease are gud" said Ino as she was chewing on one, "Troublesome, don't talk with your mouth full of food, it's unattractive." said Shikamaru to towards Ino. "Why do you care?" said Ino while grabbing another snack, "So that you can actually get a date and not ask out random guys on the street for once." said Shikamaru as he picked up a snack and sat back down on the couch. Ino just sat there in shock and looked away blushing, "Sh-shut up!" yelled Ino to Shikamaru.

With Sakura~

Sakura heard loud noises coming from somewhere and woke up to it. "Hmmm….what's with all that noise?" said sakura as she got out of her bed. "Oh...that's right Sasuke came in here…" said sakura as she was remembering his presents, ' _ **He...stroked my cheek and played with my hair...and he didn't even notice that I was awake…**_ ' thought Sakura. She was blushing, she never knew that Sasuke had a soft side but now she discovered it, She stopped thinking about it and went out of her room downstairs still half asleep.

I hope you enjoyed it! I had a bit of writer's block but i managed to get it done! Please leave a review so that I can make the story even better! See you soon!

\\(^u^)/


End file.
